


breakfast

by peggys



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggys/pseuds/peggys
Summary: steve and the reader have a little fun in the morning





	breakfast

“Mornin’,” Steve greeted you, wrapping his arms around your waist from behind as you cooked breakfast, placing kisses up your neck.

“Mornin’,” You repeated back, smiling when he kissed you.

“Is there a special reason, as to why you’re wearing my shirt?” He asked, not letting go of you.

“It’s big enough for me to not have to wear pants,” You replied, turning around and kissing him on the nose. “Please let go of me?”

“Why should I?” He challenged.

“Because your breakfast is going to get cold if you don’t,” You explained. He let go of you reluctantly, kissing you before he did.

Steve was always very clingy in the mornings. Especially right when he wakes up, and you’re both still in bed, he holds onto you like you’ll disappear if he lets go. 

You set the plates down on the table, scooping the eggs out onto them as Steve took his seat, and you quickly did the same.

“Thank you for breakfast,” He smiled, kissing your cheek after you’d both finished eating. He’d volunteered to clean up, since you cooked.

You sat on the couch, flipping through the channels on the TV when Steve came in, laying down with his head in your lap. You absentmindedly played with his hair until you found a show you liked and settled on a channel, leaning down to kiss his forehead as you pushed the hair out of his face.

He took your face in his hands, kissing you gently, which of course led to a heated makeout session on the couch. Your legs were wrapped around his tiny waist and his arms were wrapped firmly around your middle. He picked you up, and you looked at him lovingly as he made his way up the stairs to the bedroom.

“If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.” He warned, causing you to giggle a bit, kissing across his jawline as he threw the door open, dropping you onto the bed, joining you to finish what had been started.


End file.
